SIGNS
by Tangi
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Sorry it took so long...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:the only thing I own is Tyi, and Marcel, the pet shop lady, and other character that is not apart of the World of Dragonball Z. I don't claim to own this series, even though I wish deeply I did. So don't sue me, unless you just want my chewing gum.

SIGNS…

Hi my name is Tyi Rollins, ever had one of those days where you get the instinct impression, that maybe everything doesn't happen by coincidence. There is such a thing as fate and destiny.

Signs good or bad. It the universe way of dropping a hint to you that hey things just don't happen. Well, I had one of those days and it all started with a cup of coffee, and a missing wallet.

I'm a regular at Roy's café. 

Today, my friend Marcel joins me for a cup of coffee, and newspaper. He checks his horoscope daily along with this week lottery numbers. He avid believer in the whole 'fate & destiny' thingy, I on the other hand don't. 

"See, here girl, it says: Fortune will smile upon you, leading you on path to happiness, where your prince will sweep you off your feet…"

I stare at him for moment as sip my cup of Joe. "Oh wow, lucky me…" I said dryly. Marcel is not the type to back down from a debate, which by my response opened the invitation. 

"Which part don't you believe?" he asks me. 

"The part where my 'prince' sweeps me off my feet and we fly off into the sunset together, living happily ever after."

I rest my chin in my hands, waiting for him to give me another smart ass remark.

"You don't believe in…" he was interrupted by a couple that was having a very 'loud' discussion on their whole relationship. I pointed to the couple as to prove my point, there is no such thing as true happiness. You don't get what you want. Life never gave you what you wanted. At lest you come into this world thinking you know what you want, but somewhere between puberty and twenty one, you get confused on what you want and you spend the rest of your life trying to figure that out.

"No, I don't believe in that fate and density crap, life is one big WHY? And there is no one around to give you the answers. I think people just believe in Fate and Destiny, DNA, or whatever makes you feel better about your unanswered questions to life." 

That's when the girl storms out the café, her boyfriend, in his efforts to catch her, knocks down two more customers

.

Marcel was going to counter with another statement when I point to my watch. "You're going to be late for work" we leave the café. Still talking about the couple. Interesting how a distress couple brings up a conversation about our failed romances. I swore off men after Marcel set me up with one his friend's cousin brother, named Sam, perverted jerk. From the subject about failed romances, to what I really 'needed' to solve my problems. Sex. I guess its only natural to move from romance to sex. 

"Well, all you need is a man to…"

"…make all my problems disappear, right?" I pull my jacket closer to my body. The wind was picking up more than usual, and I can smell the scent of rain, all signs point to a storm coming. But there is not a cloud in the sky. 

"No, a man won't solve all your problems, but if you find a man that can make cry out 'glory', than maybe problems won't seem so important"

"So getting laid is what I need, is that what you're saying"

Marcel didn't say anything. He knew where my boundaries lie and this time he was smart enough not to cross that line. We walk in silence for a few blocks. Than he starts on my horoscope reading again.

"For the last time …" I stop to check what I just stepped on. A wallet. I pick it up. 

"See, your first sign, your horoscope is coming true…"

I rolled my eyes, and tell him I'll see him later. I'm going to be late for work.

************************************************************************************

Please review. Do you want to see chapter two? I need to know. Tell me what you think!!!!!! I would like to get more than one review. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Dragonball Z!! Please review!! I need the encouragement to go on.

Signs…

So I work at this crazy shop in West City's little china district. 'Chic' We sell fabric, and do alterations. On a side note, you can buy some old books on weird stuff, and buy things that will surely get you put in jail for manufacturing it. Yes, I work for Mrs. Shu Lou. She calls it an internship, I call it a job. Did I mention I'm in school studying fashion design? Well, FYI I just did. 

Mrs. Shu Lou, or call her Rosie, asks me why I'm late. She not mad at me just curious. I recap my morning so far. I swear she and Marcel think a like. 

"So what are you going to do with it?" Rosie inquiring about the wallet I 'stumbled' across. 

"Return it of course" I reply. Not exactly liking that little twinkle in her eye, "What?" 

"Oh, just it could be the 'prince' destine to be with you"

I sigh. My head hurts. I did not want to get into this again. 

"What, if not a guy's wallet," I stop realizing how stupid that just sounded.

"Well, who does it belong to?" she asks me, from behind the counter. She received a new shipment of beautiful silk fabric. Eggplant in color.

I opened the wallet. About six credit cards, two hundred dollars cash, a few unused condoms, and a driver license that expires two days from now. I read the information on the license:

Trunks Briefs…5'7….D.O.B….blah…blah. I do admit that he is very good looking man.

Rosie still insists that it's no coincidence that I found his wallet…in accordance to my horoscope…I going to set 'on my path to happiness' as I seek to return the lost wallet." 

I again rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Rosie," and go back to sorting the fabric out. 

She lets me go for today after three hours of work. She gives me some of the silk eggplant fabric. 

"Here, maybe this will impress you teacher," she smiles at me and practically kicks me out the shop. Rosie was nice to lean me fabric when I had major project to do. My teacher like my designs for gowns, and dresses so much he assign me another project. Make another dress. Wow. What a challenge.

I make my way home, with my fabric in hand; I'll have all weekend to work on it. 

Patches, my feline roommate, greets me warmly. She's a black cat with white paws, and amber eyes. Sometimes I think Patched can fully understand me. I wouldn't be surprise if we just started a conversation. I show her the wallet. She gives me a quizzical look, if cats can have looks like that. 

"Let's go give it back to the nice man, k?" I grab my backpack, which she comfortably settles in. I put the wallet in with her. "You are in charge of keeping it safe, understood?"

"Meow"

I put my fabric on the couch; check my cd player for batteries, and the address again. I check my cash stash. Not enough for a taxi but enough for a subway token. The guy lived on the other side of town. A long way from me. 

I going to have to catch the A line to downtown, which would get me 3 quarters of the way there, and I'll be three blocks away from his neighborhood. 

Well, I had half a day to kill in anyway.

*****

Getting mugged and chasing down the perk, wasn't exactly what I call a perfect day. Dodging a weaving in out of the human traffic, it's a good thing Patches came with me. Took the man by surprise. I guess he opened the bag and there Patches was leaping out and attaching herself to his face. I catch up to them. He managed to pull her off, only to come connected with my fist. Double down. I check the contents of my bag, everything is there, even the wallet. Patches leaps back in my backpack.

I go back to the booth and buy my token. 

That's the problem with catching the sub train, you're not exactly sure that, if the train stops that it's the destination you need to be. Stepping off the platform and on the train is the equivalent to a leap faith. You only hope it's as close as possible to where you are going; it's not ideal way to travel, but hey you meet lots of interested people. 

Like this crazy lady with a gypsy scarf tied around her head. Crazy? Yes, she is, because she points at me and yells 'You!' Grabbing the attention of everyone on the train; but she gets up and comes sits right by me, and talks.

"Something you loss will be returned to you, and happiness will come" she gets off at the next stop. I draw in a deep breathe. Another weirdo.   

"Whatever" I say to myself. I get off the train when it makes its last stop. Gate C—Downtown District.

******

I make my way uptown, happy to breathe in the cancer-causing air. I look for some reason, I don't know why, but I just do. I see something. Its not a bird. It's not a plane. I don't what it is, but look like a man. Flying?

A figment of my imagination. Yeah, that what it was. People can't fly. 

Superman. Right

I find the apartment, but nobody's home to buzz me in. Well, I wasn't going to wait there all day. I'm hungry. 

Sal's Deli and newsstand, is according to him, has the best turkey sandwiches in West city. I couldn't ague with that since I got a '**_NewsDay_****_'_ magazine, a turkey sandwich on rye, and a bottle of water for $6 bucks. **

I split my sandwich with Patches. I ponder my next move. I didn't know where he worked until I pulled out my Newsday magazine. It had a feature article on the world's most eligible bachelors, but that wasn't what caught my attention. On the cover was Trunks Briefs, the guy that lost his wallet. I flip to the article talking about him.

"Trunks Briefs, 24, Ceo of Capsule Corporation…." I didn't read the rest because now I knew where he worked. 

I make my way back to business district, where capsule Corp took up about half of the downtown area. The building itself looks like well…I rather not explain. It just on of those you have to see it for yourself.

***********

The inside is huge; I think half the city's population worked there. I didn't know exactly where his office was, but I sure the girl at the Information would be helpful. Wrong. 

'Miss Sunshine' was in a very bitchy mood, and it got worse when I asked her where Mr. Briefs' office is.

"Everyone wants to see him," growling at me, and then adds "HIFL, every woman in this damn building 'needs' to see him!"

Right. She needs something, like a tranquilizer. He must be a major playboy. I didn't really see why every woman wanted to just throw themselves at him. Sure he was handsome, but he could be a major jerk. There had to be more to him than just, a pretty face, power, and wealth.

"Thank you for the information," I smile and walk away from her, resolved to fine the office myself.

I ride the elevator hoping that if I guess right, the floor I open to would lead me to his office. Good luck. There are about 2oo floors in this building, and not all of them are office spaces. I wasn't going to be pushing buttons all day long, one floor at a time. Nope, I stuck to guessing.

 Somewhere on the 150th floor, I about giving up on finding this guy, until I saw a crowd of people in suits surrounding this poor man.  He look extremely pissed off, tired, and everything that falls under 'don't ask-me-how- my-day- was- at work". Poor guy, I feel sorry for him. Everyone talking all at once, all saying his name over and over "…Mr. Briefs…" 

Well, I did come here to give him back his wallet. Easier said then done. I couldn't get anywhere near him. There was this blond chic, which was the loudest of them all, side swiped me into the ash tray can. The mob crowded him in the elevator. I didn't want to lose him. So I managed to squeeze in.  

I think someone stepped on my foot. I think it's broken. I think I cracked my ribs. I think I'm going to past out from lack of oxygen. 

***

We stop at the 155th floor. And was glad to get out, to think of the sheer chaos should someone let one lose in that tightly packed environment. A mob, full of mangers, secretaries, and just about every representative from their department hounded him all the way to his office. The blond girl is the only one that manages to get in the door. Meanwhile, his poor secretary, busy herself answering calls, and trying to calm the mob of middle managers. 

At some point, I played a game of paper rock scissors with someone from middle management. All us of vying for a chance to meet with him. All of us had reasons, and we all thought our reason was more important than the rest. The door to his office cracks opened like the gates to heaven, and everybody wanted in.  But I was out numbered, but I haven't given up the fight. I had an idea.

****

I don't remember why I said it was brilliant, or the fact I thought it was 'brilliant'. It was in fact stupid. 

I do remember the secretary giving me the same answer the information girl gave me. Then I slam my fists on her desk, and yell "…because damn it I'm his fiancée!!"  Well, it sounded good in my head.

 Everyone stop talking, moving breathing.  Except for the blond girl, who started yelling at me, and a fight ensued. Then security 'escorting' me out of the building and something about charges being dropped if I didn't step inside the building ever again. 

I didn't realize that my  struggle for survival my backpack went missing, along with my cat, and that guy's wallet. I hear thunder, and it starts to pour. 

I have a long walk home.

*******

On my road to happiness? How about for almost going to jail for assault charges. What a terrible day, this is. 

I'm soaking; cold, tired, and I almost went to jail. Why? I wanted to return his fucking wallet, because that would be the right thing to do! I didn't think I'll go through so much hassle to get his damn wallet back! Now to top it off, I loss my cat, and backpack, which, had my house keys in it by the way. Why, the fuck was I going home? It's not like I can go right in. I should've never picked that cursed wallet up. Why did I pick it up? Was it 'Fate and Density'? Was it a sign? Yeah, that I was having a bad day! Did I think I'll be some kind of hero, returning a missing wallet? No, what about me, where was my 'Superman'! 

I take the train back home, happy somewhat I kept my money in my pocket, that crazy gypsy lady was there again. 

Still repeating what she said earlier.

 "Something you loss will be returned to you and than happiness…"

Loss? I loss my cat, my house keys, everything in my backpack…what else could possible lose!" I yell at her. She starts laughing. I'm too tired to even care. I know what's funny, my life…

"It's not material things, that you loss, child…" 

I ponder this for a moment. My dad died six months ago, my Alex, died a year ago, right after he asked me to marry him.  I turned to ask the lady something, but she was gone. I wanted to ask her is this how fate drops hints or signs to remind me how fuck my life is and there is nothing I can do about? But she not here to answer me anyway. Figures. Whenever you want a real answer to another WHY, question, no body's there to answer it for you. It's just you.

I sigh, and pull my soaked jacket closer to my body.

"Whatever, lady, whatever" I say quietly to myself.

**_A waltz for Zizzie…_**

******

Did you like this one? I hope you did!!! Nobody seems to want read my work. I know this one is little longer than the first one, put hey it was worth it. What will happen next? Will she ever see Patches again? Tune in next time. Please review!!!!!!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragonball Z!!

Signs…

Maybe I because of my troubles, I was in a sour mood. For the longest time I kept myself busy. Thinking I'll be to busy to sit and stop and just think. 

My train ride back home was long because I actually had time to think about my life and everything in it. What did I want? I don't know. Is there more to my life than what I came to believe. Maybe there are 'supermen' out there for the Louis Lanes in the world. Always there for you, fly away far from your troubles. Strong dependable, maybe its just wishful thinking, or maybe I do need to get laid. 

I make my way home, why, considering I don't have my keys go beyond reasonable logic. Was it the hope that somebody would rescue me? 

My 'Superman'. 

It's still raining, and I decided that when I get there to just sit in the hall way and wallow in my self-pity. I wasn't really excepting anyone to be there. Waiting for me.

And there he was, waiting at my door. My backpack sitting by his feet, and he was carrying something bundle up inside his coat. I hear a small meowing coming from inside. 

"Patches?" I run up to him, he opens his coat and there is Patches, snuggled safely in his arms. I don't know what to say…I look up him with grateful eyes. He picks my bag off the floor and hands it too me. I'm completely soak and shivering from the cool air condition hallway. He takes his coat off and wraps it around me. 

"Thank you, Mr. Briefs, sir" I don't know but it sounded really weird calling him that. He tells me not address him, as Mr. Briefs, or sir…

"…after all, we're engaged, Tyi dear…"

I laugh nervously, "I guess I did cause a scene…" I search through my backpack for my keys. Patches still purring in his arms. 

I open my door to my apartment, and invite him in. 

"Thank you for returning, Patches and my book bag" I say once again. 

"I should thank you, for returning my wallet…" he smiles at me. I like his smile. Caring, beautiful face.

I shrug and offer him a cup of coffee, tea, or hot cocoa.

"Cocoa sounds nice" I hang his coat up

"It may not look like it, but it extremely comfortable" I usher him to my dark sofa chair. By the sedated look on his face he agreed with me.

"Yes it is…" his body relaxes even more; I guess the work like takes its toll on you. Patches, still in his arms, purrs contently as Trunks massages her soft furry head.

I quickly go change out of my wet clothes, into some sweats. I take a shower later. 

He comments on my excellent taste in décor. I laugh. Taste, I have a curtain separating my 'bedroom' from the living room. It's called efficient living, or studio apartment. Restrictive living space.

"She really like you" I comment on patches still living it up in his lap.

He looks at me with those eyes anyone could just lose themselves in. So peaceful and something else…

"Well, I really _like her…" he gives me a look that I'm not entirely sure I can explain it. A look just for me though. Not only that, he looks directly right at me when he used the word '****__like'. Wishful thinking.  I'm not the type that reads too much into those things. _

"So have we set a date yet?" he still giving me that grin, is he teasing me?

"Oh, hehe…that…listen… I can explain all of that…" and recall everything that happen, from finding the wallet, getting mugged, nearly crushed to death by a mob of employees, and the whole little boxing match with blondie.

By the time I was finish telling my story he and I were laughing until tears poured. It felt good to laugh for real. 

"Still, have we set a date, yet…I like to know when we will be getting together to tie the knot…" still that grin on his face.

"Well, I…I don't know…see…"

I can see the mischief in that grin of his

"Well, how about we discuss it over dinner, tomorrow night around seven…I'll pick you up quarter till."

Straight to the point. Very forward. 

"Sure why not…after all I practically announced that we're engaged…and we're not…I guess I should make it up to you…"

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow night," he gets up much to patches disliking.

"I did try calling, but your phone…"

"Yeah, disconnected. I didn't pay the bill this month, but lucky me, I got that gas bill off. Gotta set those priorities."

He laughed again.

"Thank you Tyi for wonderful cup of coco, and making my day, here…"

He gives me his number. "Call me…my I have yours…"

"Sure, here's my cell number too" I quickly scribble down my home phone, and my cell. 

I hope he can read my hurried handwriting.

"Good-bye, Tyi, see you tomorrow night." I stand there in the hallway and until he's gone. I'm still standing there. 

 Bye Superman, come to think about he does look like Clark Kent with those big geeky glasses on, but he took them off and left them on my coffee table!  Well if he wants them he can come and get them…I'm not going through that again. 

Oh my, gosh, I need to find something to wear! 

_Earth boys are easy…_

_************************************************************************_

So she got patches back…Review please!! 


	4. signs 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ, nor do I claim to own them, hence this disclaimer.  
  
Signs.  
One of the good things about being a student of fashion design, is I can make my own dress, but I don't really have time for that, unless of course I start right now, and work until noon tomorrow. I think I will. I got some new material, and gowns are not that hard to make. I received a phone call from Ida, she and Marcel were on their way to Madame', drag queen club, Ida is full-blooded woman; she just goes to support Marcel. I would go, but I have plans.  
  
On the phone  
  
"Marcel!, Tyi got date tomorrow night," I could hear Marcel in background just 'acting out'  
  
"For real girl, with who?" Ida was determined to find out, but I wanted to keep my date's identity a secret. Why? I don't know, but I think telling them that I will be going out with Trunks Briefs, is like announcing I'm going out with the King England, Superman, or something major along those lines.  
  
"So, what cha doing now?"  
  
"Making my dress for tomorrow night," I reply with my cell phone in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.  
  
"Well, do ya need any help, I mean, it would be nice if your girls can help you dress ya up." I smile; I could hear the static as they moved from their current location.  
  
"Sure, come over, I'm not going anywhere tonight" I hang up they were on their way to my place after I said the word 'date'. I was right, in less than fifth teen minutes; I get a knock on my door.  
  
I was fifty percent finished with my dress when they came knocking. "Now, girl, we are fairy godmothers and we are here to so hook you up!" Ida had brought her hair kit and make up bag, she always kept an emergency kit in her car. Marcel, brought his 'expertise' for fashion, that many would consider 'risky' and that only the chosen few could pull it off as tasteful. My dress was hanging on my mannequin. Marcel immediately started to 'attack' my work. He kept giving me a skeptical look.  
  
"You know I think you should wear, that black dress you made three weeks ago," he was now going through my closet in search of said dress.  
  
"Marcel, I think that would give him the 'wrong' impression about me" Marcel rolled his eyes, and pulled out the dress he had in mind. It was the kind of dress that you would wear to go samba dancing. Very suggestive.  
  
"Marcel, I don't know, I think he's a little more 'conservative' and prefers women with the same taste"  
  
"This is conservative," Marcel pointed at the dress, "your butt, is not showing or hanging out, it emphasizes those hips of yours, the legs, and."  
  
"And your chest is covered up" Ida piped in.  
  
"Fine I'll wear the dress," giving up, it was going to be pointless to continue to debate with them.  
  
"Now we have to do something with that hair, I think you should go shorter, you know real 'chic', and maybe a few highlights."  
  
"I guess you guys are my 'fairy godmothers', Marcel, wonders over to my coffee table were Trunks left his glasses. My cell phone rings. I really wished that Marcel didn't answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, she is, who calling."  
  
Marcel eyes go big and white, he has his hand over his mouth, to cover 'oh, Dende," cry, his breathing became irregular. I take the phone from him.  
  
"Hi, oh that's Marcel, yeah.he always that way.hmm.yeah, you did leave them here, right on the coffee table.it not that I didn't want to return them.just that the wallet thing kinda drain the life out of me.yes.seven tomorrow.what? Hang on."  
  
Marcel and Ida were looking at me, "what?" I pretend their looks were suggesting little questions like 'where's the bathroom, or how about we order take out.  
  
I take a deep breath, ".uhm.okay.noon, see you there, bye"  
  
Ida was just dying to know who was on the other end, and why did Marcel; look like someone just made plaid suits the 'in' thing.  
  
I still didn't want to tell her. "Oh, nobody." I lied.  
  
"Nobody?" Marcel voice finally returns to him, "that man is not a 'Nobody' now he was going in he's diva mood; Sassy sista altitude and all.  
  
"Who is it!" Ida now standing like she was one number away from winning the lottery.  
  
I pleaded with him not tell, just keep the revelation between us.  
  
"What! Whatcha you do to snag him?" Looking at Tyi accusingly.  
  
"Ida, it's not like that," I was getting angry what she was implying.  
  
Thank kami Marcel was there to defuse the bomb before it went off. Ida and I relationship is best describe as 'strained'. I hang out with her only when Marcel is part of the crew. However I rather not go into the details of our past. It's a long and complicated story.  
  
"Well, in that case you better not wear this dress, here." Marcel hands me another dress. A Long black dress with slit that ran high, my back was more exposed, but my breasts were cover and my butt. My dress was like a really slinky sexy halter-top dress. It was a better choice than my 'samba' dress, at least I look like class and not some trashy.  
  
"I go with the other dress, I think it says 'everything' about you." Ida narrowed her eyes at me. I in turn had it.  
  
"Get out!!" I pointed to the door. She was moving to slow, so I 'helped' her to my door.  
  
"So, what you think he's going be 'superman' and rescue you from this hell hole, he'll drop you when he finds those little skeletons in your closet" she laughed at her. Tyi pushed her forcibly out her apartment. Ida didn't relent she started yelling at door, she knew Tyi would be leaning against it.  
  
"You ain't nothing but a little gold digging little slut, just wait until he finds out about you!"  
  
On the other side, Tyi clenched her fist. Marcel stood by holding the dress he picked out for her. Hearing nothing but silence from the other side, Ida continues her assault laughing harder than before. She didn't notice that the door opened and Marcel holding Tyi back from knocking her out. Ida stops laughing and turns to leave.  
  
"He ain't your Superman," echoes through the hallway. Marcel helps me to the couch.  
  
"She was wrong for that."  
  
I stare at my cell phone I wanted to call him and cancel our date. Marcel seems sense my thoughts. He took the cell from my hands. The more I thought about my past and Ida words the worst I felt. I started to cry.I'm trying so hard to pull my life back together. I was in school working an honest job. Marcel put his arm around me trying to comfort me.  
  
"I don't know what that was REALLY about, but I see a classy lady and I know that Mr. Briefs sees a VERY beautiful classy, smart, damn sexy lady, too. Now, go try this dress on because you are going on that date."  
  
Marcel always found a way to make me smile, and I couldn't say no to him. I took the dress and went to try it on. He tosses in my strap back stilleo heels. I added them to my look. In a few moments I step back into my living room.  
  
Marcel jaw drop, "Damn Miss. Tyi Banks, you make me want to go back to women." He bit his lips.  
  
I walked up to him, he step back. "I think I better go.you are too much for me,"  
  
I started laughing and he laughs with me. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters from Dragonball z.  
  
Signs.  
  
Because of yesterday's events Marcel once again joins me at Roy's Café. And sure enough Marcel is grinning as he points at horoscope section. And it feels like dejavu.  
  
"See, it says if you have any plans for the weekend cancel because Venus has enter your house, get ready for some passionate, hot."  
  
"I get the picture," I wave my hand. Not one to back down from a fight Marcel proceeds.  
  
"You're an Air sign, my Gemini and he's what.lets see. well well."  
  
"Well, what?" I ask my curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
"He's born under the element of Fire.ooh my talk about passion." Marcel takes my silence as cue to continue.  
  
".Not only that he's real Leo.Sexual attraction is strong.you find each other to be very magnetic or highly charismatic. The Leo is what one calls the perfect lover-slow, sensual, and appreciative."  
  
"Give me that!" I snatch the book out his hands. I glance at this 'trash'. Marcel only gives me a smug look, "Hmm.the untamable Gemini."  
  
"Just stop it!" I slam the book on the table. Marcel only smiles and picks up the book and continues to read where he left off. ".and he even knows where the less obvious erogenous zones are without a map." "Why do you read this trash, if all fake!" I yelled which earn me the looks of most of the customers. Marcel taking another sip of coffee reads the rest of profile on Leo  
  
"Leos are willing to gamble where romance and love are concerned, since losing is not in their vocabulary." Retorts in a causal manner.  
  
"Bye, see you whenever, I'm off to class" I stormed out of the café. Already my day is going downhill. Fridays are supposed to be good days. ***  
  
As with all things in my life, there is always someone to bring me down. I got my outfit together for tonight, but Trunks wanted to meet for lunch this afternoon.  
  
Thank Kami Its Friday, the one course I loathe: The history of Costume is my last class for today. I would have gotten out on time, but Dr. LePlume wanted to see me after class. Precious seconds ticked away just so he could tell me my recent dress designs sucked. On any other day I would at least considered and ask for advice, but not today. Le'Plume enjoys giving time consuming advice. Thankfully he let me go with out the advice. I glance at my watch, hmm, maybe the bus will be later than usual.  
  
"Tyi, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Gina, just. I hate having to rush."  
  
Gina is one of my really good friends. I was walking her to her next and last class. Gina is tall and lanky, with medium short burgundy hair, with a few pink streaks on the sides. She and I as some people would say are yin and yang, vanilla and chocolate. She's just cool like that, other than Marcel, she one the few close network of friends I do have.  
  
"I know what you mean, at least that was your last class, I still have Mrs. Peason."  
  
"Microbiology? What is that anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, but somehow scientist have broken life down to minuscule substances that function on whole."  
  
" Sounds complex."  
  
"Yeah," she stops in front of huge towering building, with bold white letters stamped across the front: Salvador School of Medicine. " I'll come around four to pick up the dress, and thanks so much for helping me out!!" She hugs me.  
  
"Bye,Gina" I wave my hand in a sort peace symbol at her. She waves bye and makes her way into the building.  
  
I make my way towards the parking lot, my short cut. I discovered that cutting across that allows me time to catch the 11:30 bus which is never on time to the Southside of Downtown.  
  
But this was not one of those days. The city decided to shut the lot down for maintenance. So now I did have to run a mini marathon to the bus stop, mind you I'm carrying about 40 lbs of textbooks.  
  
I run my little heart out, constantly checking my watch. Just five more minutes left. The goal was in reach, and so was the bus that drove off without me.  
  
It was early!! What the fuck!! The one time when I expected it to be late as usual, but the powers that be decided that the bus was going to be on time! I fling my arms up in the air. Looking up at the sky I voiced my opinion in a few choice words. Several passer bys stop to ask me if I was okay. "Yes, I'm okay, everything is 'dandy" I start to laugh, which might have scared them. "Just swell." Today was not going well, now I'm definitely going to be late. So I guess tonight won't go over well either. I lean against the bus stop pole. Laughing and convince myself that all is not lost. Why I'm getting so worked up over this! Over trying to impress him?! Tyi does not bend to anyone's will! Damn it. No man will have control over my emotions!  
  
TGIF my ass! I search my purse for my cell. I'm glad he left me his number.  
  
I Dial.  
  
"You have reached the voice mail, please leave your message at the tone."  
  
"Trunks?" I asked not entirely sure that this is indeed his personel cell number. "This is Tyi, and well, it's a long story, listen I don't think I can make lunch.sorry call me back ok," that really didn't sound too remorseful. Well that was that. Just as about to shove my phone back into my purse it rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Tyi"  
  
"Trunks,?" I say it like a celebrity just called me, someone like Julia Roberts, or the guy from that movie.  
  
"Where are you exactly?" I can hear the traffic in the background.  
  
"19th N Ave."  
  
"Well, don't go anywhere, I'll be there in 10 min, okay?"  
  
"Okay" and the other end went dead. But his office is closer to the Southside; he sure is well out his way.  
  
I suddenly felt like a little lost girl. Waiting for her parents to come pick her up. I had no idea what Trunks drives. His own car, or does he have a limo. I look up again at the sky, more rain this weekend. The sky was gray, and the wind was picking up again. I close my eyes for the moment.  
  
Soft splashes of rain hit my face. I open my eyes again. Damn, when was the last time I ever had a good day, and weather matched my mood?  
  
I look around at the shops behind me. Ces' Pizza is the only one with a canopy. I park my rear end there. Standing there watching the rain fall, people coming in and out of the restaurant, cars parking, and leaving. A good twenty minutes have passed. I'm hungry and Ces' Pizza is a good place to have lunch.  
  
I was about to turn to go in, until I heard my name. I turn and there he was standing under the canopy with me.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late" he said smiling at me. "I just left West City Middle School, my sister had emergency"  
  
"Is every alright, nothing bad happen?"  
  
" Nah, she fine, lets go in," he opens the door for me, "and you can tell me how's your day been so far"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" I smirk at him.  
  
" Why yes, dear." he joked, still thinking about the incident from yesterday.  
  
We took a remaining corner booth; most of the restaurants in this area receive a large flow of lunch customers. Removing his coat, he took a seat next to me. He wasn't dress for the office. He was wearing some cargo pants and slate gray turtleneck. Must be causal day. The waiter came and placed our menus, and took our drink orders.  
  
"So what are you getting?" he asks eying the menu, at assortment of choices in Italian eatery. Pizzas, Cal zones, sandwiches, etc.,  
  
" I don't know, maybe a salad, soup, or both.you"  
  
" I think I'll have the chicken alfedo.with a side salad." he trailed off the waiter came back with our drinks. We placed our orders.  
  
"So how was your day so far," he said, than taking a sip of his tea. Stirring my straw around my water, I stare at the ice cubes swirling around for a moment, before answering.  
  
"Well, I got my test back today, my teacher wanted to see me after class about my designs. He hates them. Missed the bus that would have taken me to the Southside, where we agreed to meet, but enough about me how was your day." It didn't sound half as bad as I thought it was; I left out the part about the parking lot and half marathon I ran. I took a sip of my water. Trunks smiled " I wasted another two hours of my life in a meeting, that accomplished nothing. The speaker talked so much and slow I consider tossing him out the window, than there was an meeting with one of the teachers at my sisters school, and preparing for tonight's gala; which I would have say will be one the highlights of my day." He moved a tad closer to me, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
I'm not blushing. I'm blushing.  
  
The waiter arrives with our food. Thank Kami, because I would have said something stupid.  
  
We talked mostly about nothing. When I mentioned Marcel was into the whole drag queen thing. Trunks said that there was this guy who apparently has the hots for him, the whole idea disturb him. He explains that Joel, that's the guy's name, works harder than most of his other employees.  
  
"Well, most of your employees are women, it's hard to work effetely with distractions," I added as my gaze leveled with his. Than I notice that our short distance was cut considerably in half. Our noses where almost touching.  
  
"Yeah, distractions can break one's concentration."  
  
"I-I." I mumbled Wow, he has really nice eyes, and he smells really good. And those lips are just kissable. Wait a minuet. Control yourself girl. Need to break this off.think.ah hah.  
  
"Oh, gee would ya look at the time," I said nervously, looking at my watch, " .time how it does fly ," I clear my throat as I turn my head away from him. I know my face is red hot. I glance out the corner of my eye, Mr. Ceo just picks at his food. Where's our waiter. Ah, there he is. I motion for our waiter, to bring the checks.  
  
Trunks in turn took mines from my hand, "Lunch is my treat"  
  
For once the sky was clearing and my mood was matching the weather.  
  
"So what are you up to now," he asks me once we got outside.  
  
"Well, I have to go grocery shopping, finish some alterations on a dress, and get ready for this evening."  
  
" Would you like a ride to the store to save time."  
  
"I would love a ride, but being a CEO and such, do you have time to."  
  
" I can MAKE time," he said as he opens the passenger door to the car.  
  
****** Thank you readers! For all the encouragement to keep this story going, it's because of you that this story keeps on. Oh, by the way to check out Matchmaker Wars at Studio Happi. 


End file.
